charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IMan/Archive 1
NOTE: This is archieved talk page. Do NOT edit it, leave me a message on my actual talk. Hello Alexander, I have temporary unlocked my signature page (Khan1998stevewhite/sig). Could you please add my Sandbox tab to it please. I tried but it did not work. Same colour as yours if you are going to so it. Thanks. [[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 14:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Done :) -- 15:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw the episode infoboxes on your sandbox page. I like them so far, but I would keep the color the same for every episode from a certain season, so every season 1 infobox is purple, season 2 is orange, etc. Not just a random color. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 15:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know that, but every episode for ex.: season 3 (light blue) who has special events can have different colors, right? -- 15:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah so, AHBL can be black but the rest of Season 3 have to be blue or some other color. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 15:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree, I think it's better to keep the color for every episode of a certain season the same. We use these colors in the seasons and episode guide articles as well. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 15:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I think Seaons Finale(s) should be a different color. It would just make everything more in tone. ----[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 15:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Then you should also give the season premieres another color. Maybe the premiers could be a lighter tone of the seasons color, and the finale's a darker tone? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 15:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: YES! ----[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 16:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Hello. I am changing the background of the wiki to black. Which would change the font white, so! The colour font on this Talk Page is invisibile. Could you please change it. I will change the background of the wikia in 10 mins so hurry :P. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 14:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I mean the background colour change the background colour (The light blue). -[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 14:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Changed. 14:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: Changed the theme. I also changed my signature to look like the background look ---> -[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 14:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hello. I changed the Heading thingy you made today. It is now black and the dotted line has gone, (looks better does it not?) --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I have made a new template, it is about being absent on Christmas, just type = ::It's good :) but... I added it to separate text & heading :/ Ooh, I changed you sig as you asked. About the Christmas...I'm Orthodox, so I celebrate another christmas not catholic one :) --[[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] Blessed Be! 14:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I have ruined for Signature. How do you feel? Wanna cry. Gay Lord. --RusselHalliwell 20:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: I reverted the edit. Russel Halliwell is now bloocked. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I see now. Thanks. 20:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, he is? I just gave him his first warning. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::: This is the second time he has acted up though. We cannot have such a GRRR user on this wikia. It just frightens me to see what his capabilties are. He has already hacked into my account once, I had changed everything to get him off. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I respect your ideas & actions but that won't stop him from making a new account and hacking into other users' profiles. 21:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: When you block someone there is a special box that you tick that prevents them from creating new accounts. The thing trhat frightens me is that if he can hack into things, he can escape a wiki block. He is an ICT Tech after all. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering if you could change the font, and maybe add something that allows us to edit the section of that heading, like the normal wiki headings have. :Just fixed the font, I don't know how to do the "edit" thing though. Do you? ::Something went wrong. We should stop using the template. By stop writing we should have normal ones. 21:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Why? Nothing is wrong. -[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: No, that template is wrong. It doesn't want from me to add the "edit section" title.Delete it. We have no use of it. . 21:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Oracle. I mean, the other ones are easier to use and you have the option to edit one particular section. -- 22:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Call me Alexander please :) -- 22:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: I like it. Don't delete just don't use it, because I still want to use it. I <3 it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 22:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Thanks :-) I thought I tried one of those myself seeing as you and Khan like them so much. They look good. -- 11:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : Alexander created mine. I just edited it. If you look on my profile it shows what it looked like and how it has changed. :-). --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 11:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome :) Oh, there is also a signature page :) just click here. :) 11:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC)